


First Kiss

by FreckledPixels



Series: Romancing and Bewitching [3]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledPixels/pseuds/FreckledPixels
Summary: Rudy finally shows Biggs how he really feels after months of being close friends.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this prompt before on my tumblr, but for story sake, I'm reposting it here so things kind of go in order. Before I write something new, I wanted this to be within the chapters of this series, so here it is.
> 
> ** I should add that I've MADE SOME CHANGES and added A LOT MORE DETAIL to this that the original post has**  
> This was originally written for a friend that requested a certain sentence to appear in the dialogue that needed to be included, but, I've now gotten rid of it and made it more.. Natural, I guess? Without the added pressure of NEEDING to include the prompt dialogue? This version of their first kiss is way better, I promise XD
> 
> Btw, the past chapters to this series have been in third person, but this one is in the first, from Rudy's POV. <33
> 
> **Forgive me for any grammar issues.

_We’ve been on and off since the beginning of the year.. Sometimes we talk every time we pass one another between class, sometimes we don't. The only times that we don't are when I can tell from the expression on his face that he doesn't want to be talked to.. He stares at the ground or has an angry expression, opens and shuts his locker harshly, holds the straps of his backpack tightly as if he let go of them, he'd punch someone square in the face.. Even when he's like that, I still want to talk to him and I've always wondered if he'd mind if I did, but I've never had the courage to do so.. I just let him walk away.. It's too late in the year to change that now, seeing as we graduate in two days, and it makes me wish I had at least tried to at least once just so I could've known if he needed someone or wanted to be alone. If he needed someone, like me, to talk to, though, and I missed my opportunity to do so because I was too nervous, I'd regret it.. Hell, I do regret it because I've never tried.. But, luckily, today he seemed okay. He had been making eye contact with me in the hallway and whenever I'd wave, he'd send me back a brief smirk and continue on his way, like he usually did on his good days. I'm always glad to see him in his good moods. The first pass-by after our first class in the hallway always showed me whether he was approachable or not the rest of the day. On the days he'd ignore me, or stare at the ground, I'd be in a sad mood the rest of the day because I knew he was sad or mad at something, but on days where he'd look for me, or glance up just at the right moment when I'd pass by and smirk, it made my day. It made my days amazing knowing that he was happy._

_I’ve been interested in him for so long and yet, he still seems like he’s completely oblivious, maybe even mildly stupid at this point, to my advances.. I touch him sometimes and he doesn’t seem to mind, I subtly flirt at how he walks and how I like how his shoulders are strong and intimidating when he does it, I try to sync up our steps and mention how much I love walking with him.. Yet, I get nothing in return but him turning his face away from me every single time.._

_He isn’t that stupid, is he..?_

_..No, he’s smart, he’s just.. Different.. Standoff-ish.. Distant.. Alone.. He comes off as this hard ass that wants nothing and no one, but since the beginning of the year, we’ve become close.. Or, at least I thought we’ve been.. He's so hard to read when we're together._

_He glares, he stares, he observes, he notes, but he does nothing to the extent of what I do to him. He’s all by himself all of the time when he's not with me and it bugs me. I don’t know why it does. Maybe that’s why I wanted to become friends with him all those months ago.. Well, I did already have a crush on him, but, I wanted him to feel closer to someone because we all know he has no one.. Everyone else is scared of him and nicknames and famous Felix Bigsby as "Biggs" because he's just a big, intense guy, but, in their defense, they do have a good reason to be.. Anyone that makes fun of him gets their nose broke on the chain link fence that surrounds the running track behind the school, but I meet him there for a different reason. Not to get my face realigned, but because I thought that he had taken a liking to me, and that seems like the place he always goes to after school, so I’ve been meeting him there. I don't think he cares much for his nickname, but something tells me he likes it, too, because that shows people pay attention to him.. Maybe for the wrong reasons, of course, because his nickname, for me, means a big sweetheart and no one knows that side of him but me._

_Before we knew one another, I’ve passed by the chain link fence on my way home every day and I always saw him there.. Sometimes watching me, sometimes not.. Now that we're friends, he seems to tolerate me, at least as much as it seems he can stand, but he’s still off put, guarded, watches every single word that comes out of his mouth when he’s around me, but.. Am I reading things wrong? He doesn’t mind walking me home every day since we've become close, that started about half of the way through this year, but still, even if I don’t need him to, he does anyways.. Rain or shine.. I’ve been watching him, too, though, before we were friends, and he’s never done that with anyone else.. That means something, doesn’t it?_

_..It has to._

_The bell rang and the moment I reached the doors to go out to the back of the school, there he was, leaning against the chain link fence like he always does. It still makes me wonder if he’s waiting for a fight or if he’s just waiting for me..? I'd like to think I was special by now.. He's only broken someone's nose on that fence twice, anyhow, so already people have overexaggerated how many fights he's been in, but now.. Now it seems like he waits there for only me._

“Hey! How was classes?” _I ask excitedly, bouncing in place a little in excitement at the thought of being done for the day, not to mention graduation was in two days and I couldn’t wait for it._

“..Fine,” _he replies with a low tone, his view going to the grass quickly._

 _I smiled warmly,_ “Ready to go home?” _I ask and he glances back up, looking at me for a moment and soon nodding._

“Ye-Yeah,” _he answers quietly. He's so cute._

“Well, come on! Didn’t you get that new Mortal Kombat?! I wanna play it! Let’s go, let’s goooo!” _I express, hiding what I’ve been thinking about today and grabbing his wrist with a nervous hand, dragging him away from the fence and dragging him away from school towards the path we took that led to his house._

 

* * *

 

_Walking home seemed different this time.. As little as we talked, or rather, **he** talked, he seemed especially quiet today and it concerned me, though I assumed he was just being his quiet self and maybe focusing on finals..? What else could be on his mind besides the ‘nothing’ that he always told me it was?_

_The walk home was peaceful, at least it would be if I could stop thinking about him so much.. Even though sometimes it seemed like he didn’t like it, I hummed as I joyfully kicked rocks along the sidewalk and he never told me to stop this time.. Not once, like he would occasionally when he was in a particularly frustrated mood.. Like he actually enjoyed the sound of the whimsical melody coming from my throat._

_About half way into our walk towards his house, I balanced along the rail of the train track we always walked along, trees hugging the gravel and tracks that swayed gently in the breeze the trees would occasionally let in. I was still trying to keep up my way of hiding what I was really thinking and it was hard, but somehow I managed, still continuing to hum and put one foot in front of the other as I struggled to balance along the tracks.. However, I was still thinking too much, too much about him, and when I slipped a little off the rail, he caught me before I could even touch the gravel under the track._

“..Careful,” _he added after catching me, my back against his shoulder and his hands holding just above my elbows tightly. I looked over my shoulder and he tried to avoid eye contact at all costs after my eyes met his._

“Thanks, Felix,” _I replied, his eyes then darting quickly up to meet mine and they were such a vibrant shade of green, nothing like I had ever seen before to the point where it was hard to look away. The sun that shined through the tall trees on either side of the track made them even more luminous whenever a ray would peak through the canopy onto his face. I had never gotten the chance to truly appreciate how beautiful his eyes were until now._

_I blushed.. I couldn’t help it._

“Sorry,” _I said softly as he let me go after I caught my balance,_ “I know how much you hate that.. Your name,” _I continued, trying to find my balance on the track again, but once I had and tried to continue to walk along them, I felt him take a soft hold of my wrist and I looked back at him again._

“It’s okay, Rudy,” _he answered, my chest caving in a little as my entire body began to melt from him saying my name, but I smiled happily instead of letting my want for him show.. I wanted to kiss him, but.. I couldn’t.. It’s obvious that he doesn’t want anything else between us, right? There’s no way he’d want anything more to do with me than our friendship.._

_..Or am I wrong?_

_Once he finally let go of my wrist, I slowly began to walk along the tracks again, but I now I couldn't get the words we had just exchanged out of my head.. Nor his eyes.. His gorgeous, green eyes.. Sometimes, within the first few months we'd been friends, I'd slip up and call him by his first name and I eventually came to know why.. He hated his father and Biggs was named after him, so I tried my hardest to never say it again as to not upset him.. The first time I called him 'Felix', he made a huge deal out of it and I felt so horrible that we didn't talk for a week.. From then on, I made sure to call him 'Biggs' just like the rest of the class did.. He seemed to like it that way.. But, this time, it slipped out and I couldn't help it. I felt bad, but, this time, he didn't scold me.. What made my heart thump harder was that he told me it was okay while looking into my eyes with his that I easily got lost in every time he looked at me._

_Didn't that mean something?_

* * *

 

_When we got to his house, no one was home and we went straight to his bedroom and I sat on the floor with my back against his bed. I crisscrossed my legs with a joyful smile on my face as I watched him setting up his XBOX 360 and getting the game ready.. I mostly liked starring at his ass, though._

_He handed me a controller and I took it with another warm, more obvious smile, then put my attention to the screen._

_I picked Sindel and he picked Kano, using her simpler moves while he tried his hardest to perfect Kano’s combos and I won the first round, he won the second, but before we started the third and final, I thought of something. I hoped I wouldn't regret this.. This bet was for all or for nothing, but.. I needed to know how he felt._

“Hey, let’s make a bet,” _I suggested happily, pausing at the starting screen and he looked at me with a nervous brow._

“..What kind of bet?”

 _I smiled and hummed as I thought for a moment,_ “Hmm.. How about.. If I win, I get to do something with you that I’ve wanted to for a loooooonngggg time now, and if you win, then I’ll treat you to whatever you want,” _I offered, but the moment the last word came out of my mouth, he answered._

“Okay,” _he replied quickly._

“Oh,” _I chuckled nervously,_ “O-Okay then,” _I continued, a little thrown off by him agreeing so hastily,_ “Well, good luck, ‘cause your ass is gunna need it,” _I playfully threw in._

“I could say the same for you,” _he replied smoothly, as if he wasn’t talking about the game anymore and my face turned a bright pink, my mind going completely into the gutter by what I wanted that to really mean, but I quickly looked back at the screen and unpaused it.._

 _The game began,_ “Round 3… FIGHT!” _The game called out and I immediately tried a few moves that he couldn’t block or do anything against before, but somehow he did and he got a thirty percent combo with Kano straight off the bat and I grew a little nervous, but I knew that he couldn’t get it again if I did the right moves._

_I was right.. I blocked correctly, I threw projectiles, I did the hair whip, and finally, I got him with still half of my life left._

“Wow, daaaaamnn.. Sorry, but, I won!” _I said with a sweet smile, putting my controller down and doing a little jig as I sat on the floor next to him, rubbing it in his face._

“..So.. What have you been wanting to do for a long time?” _He asked after he quickly set down his own controller and my little jig came to a halt, already forgetting the bet I made and looking straight into his eyes. Fuck. It was put up or shut up, at this point, on my end._

“U-Uhm.. Well, I don’t know if you’ll like it or not,” _I said with a simple shrug,_ “You can always back out, if you don’t want it,” _I added._

“Try me,” _he answered confidently and I swallowed hard, wondering if he perhaps knew exactly what I wanted to do and wanted it, too.._

_Goddamn, my heart was beating so fast._

_But, after putting all my doubts aside, I turned my body a little to face him more, scooting closer until my crisscrossed knees touched his hip and thigh. With a shaky hand, I lifted my hand to his chin, feeling the stubble on it that resembled that of feeling a gentler sandpaper and he still hadn’t taken his eyes off of mine. Did he know what I was about to do?_

_..Did he actually want this?_

_Fuck it.. I don’t care anymore._

_I finally uncrossed my legs and went to my knees, sitting on my legs and I leaned in, pressing my lips against his and as I left myself there, waiting for him to push me off, he didn’t. I then felt his hand reach up and drag to the back of my head through my hair, pulling me harder into him and I opened my mouth, introducing my tongue and he did the same._

_This is.. Unreal.. He’s not pushing me away..?_

_Without hesitation, I sat up and threw myself over him on the floor and straddled him, only making the kiss deeper and my arms wrapped around his neck, our kiss almost growing sloppy for how badly it seemed to need to happen and how much we both anticipated it.. There was no room for fresh breaths or the swallowing of our spit, it was just natural.. Intense.. Erotic.. I hips even gave a subconscious thrust against his pelvis as I sat over him and let out a gentle moan through the kiss, but once I did that, I assumed I had gotten carried away and I stopped._

_I pulled away._

“I-I, uhh..” I was at a loss for words, “Uhm-”

"-It's okay," _he said quietly, my eyes meeting his again as his hands came down to my hips and gripping them gently._

"Are you sure? You're not-" _I paused,_ "You're not.. Thrown off by this?" _I asked with a brief smirk, still nervous about the situation and completely embarrassed by where my body had taken me upon his lap._

_His hands then gripped my hips a little harder, as if needing to hold onto something before his next words. His eyes broke away from mine, his view going down to my chest, or to nothing, just trying to find somewhere to look at besides my eyes._

"I-It's.. It's okay," _he continued, his head still down, through his eyes looked up through his hair that dangled over his eyes and when they met mine, I melted all over again,_ "I've.. I've been wanting this, too," _he admitted and my lips parted naturally in shock, exhaling softly to his confession of wanting me just like I wanted him and I could barely think. I could barely breath. What is this man doing to me?_

"I.. I had no idea, so.. I just tried something and-"

"-I'm glad you did, Rudy,"  _he cut me off,_ "I.. I've liked you ever since I pulled you out of your locker,"  _he admitted, his eyes then going back down to nowhere just to avoid my gaze in embarrassment._

"R-Really??"  _I asked in shock, then reached more towards him and hugged him close, my arms completely wrapped around his neck and my lips close to the nape of his neck. His arms then wrapped around me, too, and I felt as if I couldn't get closer to him even if I wanted to as he pulled me so close against him. He was so, so good at hiding his feelings that I had no idea that he had liked me ever since the day we officially met._

"Felix, I-" _I stopped, pulling myself away from our hug and both of my hands came up to hug his cheeks,_ "I've liked you even before that.. When I saw you coming around the corner when I was stuck in my locker, I wanted to die because I was so damn embarrassed, but.. You.. You were there, and I just-" _I couldn't complete my sentence, starring happily into his eyes with the biggest grin I've ever let grace my lips and he looked so dazed and calm that his next words caught me off guard._

"I think I love you,"  _he admitted in a whisper and my smile left my lips, but he took my lack of expression completely different than what I wanted.. I was just in shock by his words._

"I-I mean.. I don't.. Well.. No.. I do.. But.. Well-"  _He stopped talking while he found a chance to, removing his hands from my hips and he crossed one over his stomach as the other hand came up to his face and he rubbed his forehead, as if trying to completely hide his face from me, but I grabbed the wrist of the hand that hid his face and moved it away. I loved how embarrassed he was. I loved it. I lived for it. He thought he was being too straight forward when I was the one that thought I was being too straight forward just by kissing him.. But.. He told me he loved me.. He loved me._

_He loved me._

"I love you, too,"  _I replied, still holding his wrist up from when I had grabbed it and his eyes met mine again._

"Y-You do?"  _He asked, as if he was relieved to hear such a thing and I nodded with a strong smile on my lips, parting them and showing my pearly whites._

"Yes.. I do.. I have for a long, long time,"  _I answered, seeing him finally give me the first, genuine smile I've ever seen from him and his smile is what made me fall in love with him more. I had never seen such a smile like his in my entire like. He had only ever given me smirks and grins that quickly left his lips that I didn't have nearly enough time to appreciate them, but with him straight in front of me and his beautiful white smile straight in my point of view, I nearly died. I wanted to kiss him again._

"You're so.. Just-"  _I couldn't even talk,_ "C-Can I kiss you again?"  _I asked, though it was nearly a beg, and he nodded and his lips soon covered his pearly whites, but still kept a smile and I couldn't help but smile back with my own pearls and quickly pressed my lips to his, smile and all._

_Quickly after our lips met again, my smile slipped away and so did his as our mouths massaged against one another's. I enhanced everything quickly, my hips grinding against his as I pushed my chest against his in order to get closer to him and my arms around his neck clasping harder, pulling him against me as much as I could as I then felt his hands travel down my body and his arms hugging around my abdomen tightly._

_I couldn't have asked for a better outcome. I never imagined that this would have happened during school. Even during our walk home. It all came to be as it should after the bet I made with him and I couldn't have been happier about winning Mortal Kombat. I was so glad that I had practiced beforehand and was better at him in that game.. But, he doesn't need to know that I had played it before hung out._


End file.
